The Forest of Sight
by DaShadowMon
Summary: A village in the far north seated comfortably between two peaks has endured for centuries. However the crisis of winter brings a new threat to its lands and the primitive society must face off with the creatures and nature of their home. It's people, It's pride must all band as one, or no one will be alive to tell it's tale.


The whistle of wind through the lush grasses caught only by the trickle of leaves in their symphony dared to give any sound in the forest of sight. A place deemed dangerous to many and adventured by few was nothing to take lightly. A vast expanses of evergreens seated comfortably in a valley created between two sharp peaks let the cold air of winter flow freely to its neighboring river. The flash floods of the spring when the snow melt brought carnage to its banks but let the next harvests be fruitful a plenty. It was here the people resided off beyond the mysterious wood. Here by the eternal banks, here in the valley of Kaire. Its existents is eternal, it's people healthy. For generations they have been here. We have been here. But time is a dreadful thing and ashes of past sins will always clamor from its depths to seek home and revenge. This was no longer a home for darkness, no. It was one for peace and prosperity. But it was that winter that brought the coldest blight we would have ever seen.

By two fish I was short the nasty woodsman stood, his eye on my days catch in the basket pitiful. "I was promised a dozen fish by evening." His voice colder than the air itself

"Roman, I know, but the cold has already began to set in and the fish will not be as easily found." The basket holding orange carp with glistening yellow crowns. Not as much meat as one would pray but enough to fill the belly.

"The deal is off, come back tomorrow when you have the rest." Roman taking the basket had turned to leave before I had even realized his motion.

"Wait! If the deals off then why are you taking that?" trotting after him in my fur lined boots, the frost that covered the earth couldn't penetrate my soles. Roman who had a fashion of showing himself superior kept no shirt on but let the cold brush his skin freely. How he had not caught a chill and passed on was a mystery even to the village elders. "Roman this isn't fair. If I don't get the lumber then you don't get the fish." My sense of justice obviously rang no sympathy in his ears.

"Beat it, come back tomorrow with the remaining payment and two extra to make up for my wasted time." The heat in my face rose as I heard his outrageous demands.

"Four more! Wasting your time! Listen here I.." my feet left the ground as his arms gripped me by my coat being lifted from the ground I struggled terrified from the malice in his dark eyes.

" **G** et **L** ost"

Being dropped to crumple on the floor I didn't dare say anything. Truly I had no choice as the figure went back to the village my dinner gone with him in that basket. _The Bastard took my basket_. Getting up to brush myself off I didn't have the motivation to go back to the village. It's warm fires not as inviting as I had imagined early that morning. No place left to go I turned the way I came, picking up my leather bag and throwing the one strap over my shoulder as I picked up my make shift fishing rod. If I had only gotten the wood from Roman I could have crafted a stronger one. The wood a finer material which was flexible but tough. Not snapping which has always have been a fear of mine would knock me out for a day's pay. Coming back to the banks of the swift waters I sat staring at its hypnotic current. My chin in my hands as I sat, I had lost complete track of time. It is well known by the village that staring into the waters was a bad sign. If you stared at something long enough you were more likely to provoke it. But the water didn't change to my presence. Much like it never has. For years I have been coming down to these waters and nothing new ever came. The water, the sand on the banks, all remained similar, even after the flooding the river always took its old shape. Change is hard, even for the most natural of things. It takes a true big flood to skew its course and redefine its figure. Alas the water for me, and the village was unchanged.

It was finally the cold that did me in. My coat only lasting for so long, but remaining in one spot did me no good either. Feeling my stiff joints creak from the cold I slowly rose to face the dying sky. Another night had come, and with it the bitter cold of the coming winter. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid_ , I cursed myself as I walked back. Mother Nature's presence was always intoxicating, her rolling clouds, and her sweet water. Even the spice of dancing flames and the crashing power of falls were all sirens gifts to man. Why had I gone astray to put me out in the forest so late was foolish I admit, But brooding over injustice is much easier than taking action. So caught up in my fake plans of revenge and future I finally realized where I had been walking. Along the river's banks took a longer time then the straight trail to the village. Yes the river ran close, but we had to build far enough away to protect ourselves from her dangerous shore. Once again I cursed my loose mind I had to steel myself against her cold. My coat pulled tight, but my feet felt ill, deeper and deeper into regret they plunged as the temperature dropped with each breath. To head back and find the trail or to continue forth along the bank, both choices led to the same result. But even choices that both lead to the answer aren't necessarily both right. Taking a natural step back I turned to look for the path thinking I could have been too far. Pausing again, or maybe I hadn't gone far enough to see it. Stopping again to look onto the unfamiliar night. Letting my voice be heard I let loose a string of words I'd care not to repeat aloud. Through my vulgar callings and curses for the damned night I fell to my knees. _Did I really lose my way when I'm so close?_. I had lived here all my life, but never have I been out this late this far. It was a rule for us to remain close, and for good reason. The creatures of the night were only succeeded by the natural world on the terror scale. They came in floating apparitions, looking for those they lost. Some crept to hide in your shadows, watching you until they could strike. These were a few but the most terrifying to our village were known as the walkers. They were living trees with an agenda of malice. They were seldom seen, and when they were, there was always a fatality. How they moved so creepily or why they sought us out was unknown. By the light of a red eye and the creaking of branches you could hear before you were swallowed. That is unless they dragged you off first. With no intention of leaving this world tonight I got up and began to sprint along the bank. _I may not be able to find the trail, But the waters will lead me home._

 _~lost we run with hope for home~_

* * *

The light of day was sparkling, _by god it was awful_.

 _The heat of day a chore to pad though let me have an excuse for rest. Blinking away the brightness these rocks were a fine find for me. Naturally splendid as I was I overlooked my forest._

What strange sight to see in that clearing. A creature of dark fur and blue eyes sat atop the rocks mumbling to himself. This part of the woods on the edge of the Forest of Sight was renowned for good hunting game and fierce completion. It's what brought the red headed fox down. Smaller in stature then his standard kin, wasn't much to compare to though as there were no others. Having brought down a large brown owl creature from a patient brigade in the tree tops had him licking his lips from his last meal.

 _I ought to have come down sooner._ The heat here, although miserable, far surpassed the constant chill of the higher peak of the mountain. How much worst would he be if he sat atop the mountains brother who was nearly twice the other.

Shaking himself off he leaped into the soft grasses below. Paws crunching in the cold dirt as he pranced around happily his new rock. A rustling in the bushes and a smell of someone new caught his attention. Going into a crouch the fox creeped to shelter himself behind a rock while the new face entered the clearing. A canine of a white complexion was only marked otherwise by a black face and red eyes. A curved horn jutted atop its head while dangerously sharp claws protruded from his feet. Walking in on all fours it carried an air of regal grace as its movements flowed with every step.

"Where are you demon show yourself!", It's call deep and echoed through the clearing past the trees.

 _Demon? Is he referring to me?_ Sneering to himself the fox focused his vision his mind turning. A hidden aura of purple surrounded him as he seemingly blended perfectly into his surroundings. Taking a figure of invisibility he peeked his head further to catch a glimpse of the caller.

Red eyes snapped to his, glowing with a gentle hue, "Do not Attempt to hide yourself. Show me Who You Are!"

Shocked to be seen this was the first time anyone had looked through his illusion. With the loss of focus his form gradually showed as a purple mist rolled off of him.

"H-how?"

With a snarl the canine leaped at him its fangs gleaming a brighter white then its coat.

With a yip the fox rolled out of the way, barely managing to get on his back feet, standing taller with a snarl in return. "What the hell was that for?"

"Die beast!" leaping higher than the fox thought possible the canine's curved horn glowed with a black light. Bringing it down like an executioner's blade the fox had to throw out his own claws. The two clashed, one with a sickle, the other six red claws extended by a similar dark light. Breaking away the two fighters stood apart facing each other. Weapons held at the ready.

 _What the hell is he doing?_

Before he could speak the canine rushed him again lashing out directly at his chest. His claws meeting the blade again as it came back down again. Using pure force the canine drove him back, the energy at the end its blade growing with a higher ferocity then he could muster on his own. Finally the energy broke from his claws as the blade came whistling down. A step back wouldn't' save him as a deep gash drew blood down his chest. Spluttering as the burning pain flew through him he let out a yowl. Cupping his two paws together he let loose a burst of dark energy straight down. The canine wasn't ready for such a quick retaliation and was hit with the burst flying back far into the dirt. The pulse driving everything around him in a five foot radius back he clutched his chest wheezing. Seeing his opponent flat he looked to see him knocked out cold. His rock that he had climbed and rested on earlier his savior.

Padding closer the fox saw with a realization dawning on him that his assailant was in fact a girl. _Why would she attack me?_ Confused as ever it must simply be the completion and territory game they play down here, but why call him a demon. She was still breathing her white fur now covering half her face. _She'll probably be out cold for a while longer now_. Glancing around he wondered if he should just leave her. What else was he supposed to do? After all she had just attempted to kill him. With a huff he ran off, his illusion covering him again invisible as he ran off, the steady trickle of red behind him

 _Dammit,_ Patching himself with cobwebs found in a bush he left quickly not wanting to meet the master of the home he just destroyed, after all the bugs got rather bigger here than normal parts. Having come down from his adrenaline high the pain in his chest had nearly become unbearable. Forcing him to lay still for a while longer. _If that girl wakes up she might track me.._ Looking at the trail he left behind him in his haste he stood again. Looking up the sky was taking on a paler color and the night would be coming. Hungry and without a place to stay he had to keep pressing forward. Up on his paws again he cloaked himself and trudged on, his breath showing in the cool air. Huffing fast painful gasps he heard the sound of rushing water, _The River._ On the banks now footsteps of an odd breed stood in the sand, a faint stale trace of a creature unknown to him. Following the strange tracks with staggered movements he froze as a long list of words were yelled echoing throughout the wood. His ears back and illusion flickering he kept himself quiet listening. Dark now, the stretch of words seemed to go on for a while. With courage the dark fox went forward to see a small creature with his face in the ground. As it rose he noticed it went to stand on two feet similar to what he did. Ever curious the thing shouted again and kept looking back and forth, without a moment's hesitation it began to run along the bank, blindly as it stumbled in its weird colored fur. _It looked so strange._ Could he chase him, could he find shelter, would he have food? Would he be food? With a badly throbbing wound, a desperate hour, the fox followed the man blindly as well.

~ lost we run without a home ~


End file.
